leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DS9 Season 2
Episodes Summary In their second year together, the crew of Deep Space 9 face problems that will affect the galaxy forever. A Bajoran extremist group attempts to force the Federation out of the Bajoran system. The Cardassians are secretly supplying them with weapons, hoping to return to reclaim the planet and hold the Bajoran wormhole for the Cardassian Union. However, the greatest enemy of all is lurking beyond it. Background information * This season was broadcast concurrent with Season 7. * Characters which 'cross over' from other incarnations of Star Trek include, from TOS: Kor, Kang & Koloth ( ), and from TNG: Admiral Alynna Nechayev ( ) * The three mentions of the Dominion prior to the episode were specifically designed to create a sense of layering and to convey the idea that the Dominion were involved in many different activities: in it is revealed that they are involved in trade and commerce; in , it is revealed that they have a military division; and in it is revealed that they are imperialists who think nothing of invading and conquering an entire planet. * Michael Piller was extremely proud of this season; "When we really started doing stories about our space station, and really made it unique to itself, that's when the series, I think, ''really became special. I think, if you look at the second season of Deep Space Nine, and I think that I would, personally, put that on a par with any single season in the history of'' Star Trek." (New Frontiers: The Story of Deep Space Nine, DS9 Season 2 DVD, Special Features) * Robert Hewitt Wolfe also agrees that the show really found its footing during the second season; "By the second season we knew how to do the right things, I think with more consistency, and we started to nail them more often. And we also started to develop the Dominion arc and to really understand more about the Prophets and Bajor and understand the relationship with the characters. So it just became a stronger show." (New Frontiers: The Story of Deep Space Nine, DS9 Season 2 DVD, Special Features) * This is the only season of Deep Space Nine in which the Prophets do not appear on screen. Credits Cast *Avery Brooks as Commander Sisko *Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Siddig El Fadil as Doctor Bashir *Terry Farrell as Lieutenant Dax *Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko *Colm Meaney as Chief O'Brien *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Nana Visitor as Major Kira Crew ;Executive Producers: *Rick Berman *Michael Piller ;Producers: *Peter Allan Fields *Peter Lauritson ("The Homecoming"– "The Alternate") ;Consulting Producer: *Peter Lauritson (from "Armageddon Game" onward) ;Supervising Producers: *James Crocker *David Livingston ;Co-Executive Producer: *Ira Steven Behr ;Line Producer: *Robert della Santina ("Rules of Acquisition", "Rivals", "Playing God", "The Maquis, Part I", "Crossover") ;Associate Producer: *Steve Oster ("The Homecoming" – "The Alternate") ;Co-Producer: *Steve Oster ("Armageddon Game" – "The Jem'Hadar") ;Story Editor: *Robert Hewitt Wolfe ("Invasive Procedures" – "The Jem'Hadar") ;Casting by: *Junie Lowry-Johnson, C.S.A. *Ron Surma ;Music by: *Dennis McCarthy ("The Homecoming" – "Invasive Procedures", "Paradise" – "Sanctuary", "The Alternate", "Whispers" – "Paradise", "Playing God", "Blood Oath", "The Maquis, Part II" – "Crossover", "The Jem'Hadar") *Jay Chattaway ("Necessary Evil", "Rivals", "Armageddon Game", "Shadowplay", "Profit and Loss", "The Maquis, Part I", "The Collaborator" – "Tribunal") ;Main Title Theme by: *Dennis McCarthy (credit appears only in episodes in which McCarthy is not the episode's composer) ;Director of Photography: *Marvin Rush, A.S.C. ;Production Designer: *Herman Zimmerman ("The Homecoming" – "Shadowplay") ;Art Director: *Randy McIlvain ;Editors: *Robert Lederman ("The Homecoming", "Invasive Procedures", every third episode after "Sanctuary") *Tom Benko, A.C.E. (every third episode after "The Circle") *Richard E. Rabjohn (every third episode after "The Siege") *William B. Stitch ("Rules of Acquisition") ;Unit Production Manager: *Robert della Santina ;First Assistant Director: *Richard Wells (every other episode from "The Homecoming" through "Rivals") *Venita Ozols-Graham (every other episode from "The Circle" through "Sanctuary") *Brian Whitley (every other episode from "The Alternate" through "The Jem'Hadar") *B.C. Cameron (every other episode from "Armageddon Game" through "Tribunal") ;Second Assistant Director: *B.C. Cameron ("The Homecoming" – "The Alternate") *Debra Kent ("Armageddon Game" – "The Jem'Hadar") ;Visual Consultant: *Herman Zimmerman ("Playing God" – "The Jem'Hadar") ;Costume Designer: *Robert Blackman ;Co-costume Designer: *Abram Waterhouse ("Blood Oath" – "The Jem'Hadar") ;Visual Effects Producer: *Dan Curry ;Visual Effects Supervisors: *Gary Hutzel (odd-numbered episodes) *Glenn Neufeld (even-numbered episodes) ;Post Production Supervisor: *Terri Potts ;Supervising Editor: *J.P. Farrell (credited as John P. Farrell until "Invasive Procedures") ;Scenic Art Supervisor/Technical Consultant: *Michael Okuda (credited as Scenic Art Consultant from "Blood Oath" onward) ;Senior Illustrator/Technical Consultant: *Rick Sternbach ;Makeup Designed and Supervised by: *Michael Westmore ;Set Decorator: *Laura Richarz ;Set Designers: *Sharon Davis (every other episode from "The Homecoming" through "Rivals") *Ron Wilkinson (every other episode from "The Circle" through "The Alternate", "Armageddon Game" – "Shadowplay") *James Claytor ("Playing God" – "The Jem'Hadar") ;Illustrator: *James Martin ;Visual Effects Coordinators: *Judy Elkins (odd-numbered episodes) *David Takemura (even-numbered episodes) *Philip Barberio ("The Homecoming" – "Sanctuary") ;Visual Effects Series Editor: *Philip Barberio (from "Rivals" onward) ;Wardrobe Supervisor: *Carol Kunz ;Script Supervisor: *Judi Brown ("The Homecoming" – "Crossover") *Marilyn Giardino-Zych ("The Collaborator", "Tribunal") *Cosmo Genovese ("The Jem'Hadar") ;Special Effects: *Gary Monak ;Property Master: *Joe Longo ;Construction Coordinator: *Thomas J. Arp ("The Homecoming" – "Playing God") *Dave DeGaetano ("Profit and Loss" – "The Jem'Hadar") ;Scenic Artist: *Denise Okuda (every other episode from "The Homecoming" through "Tribunal") *Doug Drexler (every other episode from "The Circle" through "The Jem'Hadar") ;Hair Designer: *Josée Normand ;Make-up Artists: *Camile Calvet-Sutfin ("The Homecoming", "The Siege", "Cardassians", "Rules of Acquisition" – "Second Sight", "Rivals", "Armageddon Game", "Paradise – "Playing God", "Blood Oath" – "The Maquis, Part II", "Crossover" – "Tribunal") *Dean Gates ("The Circle" – "Invasive Procedures", "Melora" – "Necessary Evil", "Sanctuary" – "The Alternate", "Whispers" – "Shadowplay", "Profit and Loss" – "The Maquis, Part I", "The Wire" – "The Collaborator", "The Jem'Hadar") *Dean Carl Jones ("The Homecoming" – "The Circle", "Invasive Procedures" – "Sanctuary", "The Alternate" – "Whispers", "Shadowplay" – "Profit and Loss", "The Maquis, Part I" – "The Wire", "The Collaborator" – "The Jem'Hadar") *Karen J. Westerfield ("The Homecoming" – "Paradise", "Playing God" – "Blood Oath", "The Maquis, Part II" – "Crossover", "Tribunal" – "The Jem'Hadar") ;Hair Stylists: *Gerald Solomon (odd-numbered episodes) *Norma Lee (even-numbered episodes) *Ronald W. Smith ;Sound Mixer: *Bill Gocke ;Camera Operator: *Joe Chess, S.O.C. ;Chief Lighting Technician: *William Peets ;First Company Grip: *Bob Sordal ;Key Costumers: *Phyllis Corcoran-Woods ("The Homecoming", "The Siege", every other episode from "Rules of Acquisition" through "Tribunal") *Jerry Bono (odd-numbered episodes) *Mary Ellen Bosche (even-numbered episodes) *Patti Borggrebe-Taylor ("The Circle", every other episode from "Invasive Procedures" through "The Alternate") *Stephanie Colin (every other episode from "Whispers" through "The Jem'Hadar") *Maurice Palinski ("Cardassians") ;Music Editor: *Stephen M. Rowe ;Supervising Sound Editor: *Bill Wistrom ;Supervising Sound Effects Editor: *Jim Wolvington ;Sound Editors: *T. Ashley Harvey *Sean Callery *Paul Tade ;Production Coordinator: *Heidi Smothers ("The Homecoming" – "Sanctuary", "Armageddon Game" – "The Jem'Hadar") (credited as Heidi Julian until "Sanctuary") *Sara Thornberg ("Rivals", "The Alternate") ;Post-Production Coordinator: *Dawn Velazquez ;Visual Effects Associate: *Laura Lang-Matz ;Production Associates: *Kim Fitzgerald *Kristine Fernandes ;Science Consultant: *André Bormanis ;Main Title Design: *Dan Curry ;Stunt Coordinator: *Dennis Madalone ;Location Manager: *Lisa White ("The Homecoming" – "The Circle", "Paradise" – "Shadowplay") ;Pre-Production Associate: *Lolita Fatjo ;Casting Executive: *Helen Mossler, C.S.A. Uncredited crew *John Carroll, On-Line Editor *Mike Edds, Makeup Artist * Hala Gabriel – Production Accountant * Nancy J. Hvasta Leonardi – Makeup Artist ("The Collaborator", "Tribunal", "The Jem'Hadar") *Tina Kalliongis, Makeup Artist *Michael Key, Makeup Artist *Mike Little, Additional Camera Operator/Steadicam Operator * Chuck Madalone – Stunt rigger ( ) *Gil Mosko, Makeup Artist *Daniel R. Purinton – Rigging Gaffer/Lot Best Boy *Dave Quaschnick, Makeup Artist *Joseph Smith – Orchestrator *Mike Smithson, Makeup Artist Companies ;Filmed with: Panavision cameras and lenses ;Video Optical Effects: Digital Magic ;Special Video Compositing: CIS Hollywood ;Motion Control Photography: Image "G" ;Computer Animation: VisionArt Design & Animation (all except "The Alternate") ;Computer Animation Segments by: VIFX ("The Alternate") ;Editing facilities: Unitel Video ;Post-Production sound: Modern Sound See also *DS9 Season 2 performers *DS9 Season 2 UK VHS *DS9 Season 2 US VHS *DS9 Season 2 DVD cs:Druhá sezóna DS9 de:DS9 Staffel 2 fr:DS9 Saison 2 nl:DS9 Seizoen 2 sr:ДС9: Сезона 2 sv:DS9, säsong 2 Category:Star Trek seasons